


Cherry Blossoms (I'm So Into You)

by blinking_post



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Because I'm Hikato Trash, Brief appearance by Keito, But Chinen isn't gettting it, Chinen is just trying to be a good friend, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Hikaru, Mentions of Hikato, Miscommunication, Oblivious Chinen, Romance, Schmoop, Yamada the plot driver?, Yuto is trying really really really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinking_post/pseuds/blinking_post
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Love.  Disappointment. Rejection.  They only hurt as much as he allows them to.  So he takes that little bit of lingering sadness and longing and hope and he locks it away, hidden from everyone -- especially himself -- and as long as he keeps telling himself he can do it, he will.  He can do this.  He really </i>can<i> do this.  He can be happy for his friends and mean it because he is Chinen Yuri and he can do anything he sets his mind to (except maybe grow taller).</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossoms (I'm So Into You)

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited to all hell. It's five in the morning and 75% of this fic was written in the past 2.5 hours. Yes. I might be a little delusional but I finally felt inspired to _finally_ finish this fic and I'm feeling _so_ good about it right now _because I finally wrote something HSJ and not Big Bang!_ So against all better judgement I am posting this right freakin now. I will probably regret this decision come morning LOL.

\----

 

Truth of the matter is Chinen has always been a little helplessly in love with Yuto.  Okay, maybe when he was thirteen and not as smart then as he is now, it was probably nothing more than a crush but now, at twenty one (almost twenty-two!) it most certainly feels like love (or at least google keeps telling him).  And boy does it leave a pang in his chest once in a while, reminding him, “Hey, still here, never gonna get rid of me,” in a voice eerily similar to Yuto’s.

 

The other truth of the matter is that Chinen doesn’t stand a chance because it’s always going to be Yamada and Yuto, has been since day one when they were ten and best friends, when they were fifteen and fighting non-stop, when they’re twenty-two and Yuto is folding Yamada’s hoodie before carefully hanging it over his arm during archery during their Jumparty.  Hell, he doesn’t know what’s holding the two of them back.  Maybe if they finally confess and get together Chinen can finally move on and find someone who loves him back.  The way it’s going now, it looks like if something doesn’t happen soon he’ll probably never get over it so, even if it might hurt in the beginning, it will be for the best.  He can finally give up that last sliver of hope holding out for Yuto.

 

Sometimes when he thinks about it too much it gets a little depressing.  He can’t help it though, not when Yuto and Yamada are sitting in a secluded corner by themselves, leaning into each other’s space as they share a whispered conversation.  He tries not to sigh, not to show that anything is wrong, and for the most part he thinks he succeeds.  No one’s said anything to him or given him any looks of pity, so he counts it as a win.

 

Love.  Disappointment. Rejection.  They only hurt as much as he allows them to.  So he takes that little bit of lingering sadness and longing and hope and he locks it away, hidden from everyone -- especially himself -- and as long as he keeps telling himself he can do it, he will.  He can do this.  He really _can_ do this.  He can be happy for his friends and mean it because he is Chinen Yuri and he can do anything he sets his mind to (except maybe grow taller).

 

\----

 

It’s another end to another day of long, long filming made even longer by the fact that Yuto and Yamada were constantly at each other’s side whispering to each other in hushed tones. Whenever he tried to approach to them ask what they were plotting, they would clam up, plaster on the most terrible fake smiles he’d ever seen, and tell him nothing at exactly the same time.  Once or twice he had spotted the two from afar, Yuto hunched over and dejected with Yamada’s hand on his shoulder, a reassuring, affectionate smile on his lips.  Gods, these two.  So he had left them alone to deal with their issues and clung onto anyone who would have him.  Takaki.  Dai-chan.  They adore him and for the most part that makes the whole day pretty much okay.  Not great.  Not even good.  Just okay.  He can live with okay.

 

So it surprises him that after having the whole day ignoring him in favor of cohorting and whispering in corners with Yamada, Yuto shouts for him to wait when he’s just about out the door.

 

He plays it cool, acts nonchalant and not at all shocked.  “What is it, Yutti?” He asks when Yuto skids to a stop in front of him, uncharacteristically shy grin on his face.

 

“Thursday is your day off, right?”

 

Chinen eyes him a little suspiciously, sees the way Yuto is twitching.  Yuto restless and constantly moving is not an unfamiliar sight but he’s looking for something, anything, to clue him in on what’s going on.  “Yes,” he answers cautiously, and then he spots it.  Yuto keeps shooting quick looks behind him.  He doesn’t need eyes on the back of his eyes to know who Yuto keeps diverting his gaze to.

 

Yamada.  When it comes to Yuto and it’s _always_ going to be Yamada.

 

Yuto grins at him but he’s nervous.  Chinen can tell by the way he’s wringing his hands together.  “I was thinking that if you’re not doing anything, maybe you might want to go on a hike with me?”

 

Well, he wouldn’t mind going on a hike with Yuto.  He wouldn’t mind doing _anything_ with Yuto really, but what is Yuto’s angle here?  How is this going to get him Yamada?  Is Yuto working some weird angle where he befriends Yamada’s closest friends in hope of showing Yamada that he’s boyfriend material?  But Yamada is closest to Keito and Yuto knows that, so what is it then?  And then he sees Keito trailing behind Hikaru as they walk pass him and Yuto and he gets it.  Keito’s too busy with Hikaru and Chinen’s just the next best thing.  Like always.

 

Never say that Chinen isn’t a good friend.  He’s a damn good friend and though it stings to be just another pawn in the long courtship of Yamada and Yuto he’s going to do his best to get them together.  He cares about them.  Both of them.  Genuinely.  With all his tiny heart.

 

“Sure!” he says, plastering on a smile and enthusiasm he doesn’t feel.  “Sounds great!”

 

Yuto looks relieved for the first time since their conversation started, grin turning into something real rather than the strained one he’s been giving Chinen all along.  He insists on walking Chinen down to the car waiting for him and he could say no but he’s feeling too selfish to deny himself.

 

\----

 

Thursday rolls along and he drags a seemingly reluctant Yamada with him to meet Yuto.  Yamada grumbles and groans the entire way there and doesn’t shut up until they see Yuto waiting for him outside of the Toshogu shrine.  Yuto’s face clouds in confusion for a moment but he’d expected this.  He hadn’t exactly told Yuto he was bringing Yamada along, but then Yuto smiles.  Same old Yuto.  Always smiling.  Always happy.  Always energetic and friendly.  Always incredibly fond of Yamada.  He has no reason to say no or be disappointed.  If anything he’s probably more disappointed that Chinen showed up at all instead of just sending Yamada alone.

 

All three of them walk side by side, chatting, hats pulled low until they’ve trekked to an area with less people around.  Yuto situates himself in the middle and once in awhile their arms brush, sending a shiver down Chinen’s spine.  Accident, he reminds himself because what else could it be?  Yuto purposely touching him?  The thought is enough to make him laugh.  Not in a happy way but hey, laughter is laughter, right?

 

Some time later Yamada quickens his pace and walks on ahead without them.  He expects Yuto to follow a step behind but Yuto slows down instead.  Chinen stays with him and they walk in comfortable silence until they near the lake and Yuto stops.  Chinen watches Yuto, camera in hand, frame Yamada into focus.  Yamada stands near the edge of the lake, the sun illuminating him from behind through the fiery red and gold leaves of the forest trees to create a glow around him.

 

A soft smile graces Yuto’s lips as he looks at the picture.  Then he leans into Chinen’s space, lowers the camera so that Chinen can see it too.  “Look,” he says fondly.  “Yama-chan looks like an angel here.”

 

His heart thuds painfully in his chest but he bears through it with a grin.

 

\----

 

In a strange turn of events things change after their outing.  Yuto spends more time with him.  During practice and Itadaki and the myriad of other television appearances they make.  They go shopping together and they have dinners together and Yuto takes him to new bars he’s heard about from his actor friends.  He both loves and hates it.  He loves it because he’s spending more time with Yuto.  He hates it because he knows Yuto is only killing two birds with one stone.  One, he proves to Yamada that he’s boyfriend material by getting the approval of his (second) closest friend and two, Yuto makes him jealous by spending as much time as possible with Chinen instead of him.

 

There was a moment that almost had his heart leaping for joy though.  His birthday was fast approaching, less than a month away.  Not that he was counting or anything.  Yuto had approached him and had said, “You don’t have plans for birthday yet, right?  Would you like to have dinner with me?”  It sounded like Yuto was asking him out on a date for his birthday.  He stood there shocked, frozen, not sure of how to respond, couldn’t quite believe it either. Yuto had shuffled on his feet, left right, left right, and then had continued with, “Yamada said you hadn’t planned anything yet,” and it all came crashing down.

 

Yamada.  Of course.  It always came back to Yamada.  It was silly of him to think otherwise.  Yuto knew he always celebrated his birthday with Yamada and Keito.  He wanted to come along.  Not for Chinen.  For _Yamada._  On _his_ birthday.  A weaker man would have cried but he is Chinen Yuri and he can do anything he sets his mind to.  Love.  Disappointment.  Rejection.  They only hurt him as much as he allows them to.

 

Yuto had looked disappointed when he’d shown up for dinner and it threw Chinen off.  He couldn’t understand why Yuto would be disappointed at all.  He was practically single-handedly helping Yuto get together with the love of his life.  Yuto should be on his knees thanking him.  By the time karaoke came around any trace of disappointment he’d spotted earlier had disappeared, replaced with a happy, bouncy Yuto.

 

Yuto happy always did make him happy.  As cliche as that was -- _is_ \-- it didn’t make it any less true.

 

\----

 

Time flies during winter.  He spends Christmas even with Yuto because Yamada has to work, filming or a show or something and Keito has plans with Hikaru.  Yuto walks around like he’s on cloud nine after which mean Yuto’s plan must be working because he’s spending more time with Yamada again, hiding and whispering in corners with a silly grin on his face.

 

\----

 

In the blink of an eye spring arrives and brings with it the sweet scent of cherry blossoms.  Yuto sweetly asks him if he wants to go see them and he says sure, he’d love to and then he turns to Yamada and asks Yamada when he’s free because there’s nothing more romantic than confessing your feelings under a shower of cherry blossoms.  Yamada’s looking at him like he’s grown another head, mouth opened slightly in shock, brows furrowed together, eyes shifting between him and Yuto.

 

Something terrible and ominous brews in the pit of his stomach.  “What?”

 

Yuto reacts first.  He lets out a laugh that sounds sad and hollow, like he’s trying not to cry.  “Actually, I forgot that I already had something planned already for that day.”

 

He turns to Yuto in confusion.  That doesn't add up.  “We haven’t set a date.”

 

Yuto’s smile looks pained and he’s stiff as a board, awkward for the first time around Chinen.  “I forgot that I have the whole month blocked off.  TV appearances and you know, stuff.  I have to go.”

 

He watches Yuto practically run away more confused than ever.

 

When Yuto is gone Yamada smacks the back of his head.   _Hard_.

 

“Ow!” he exclaims, shocked that Yamada hit _him_ of all people.  Yamada _adores_ him.  What is up with this day?  And Yuto?  Yamada?  Is there something in the water?  Did Takaki try to bake again?  “What was that for?!”

 

“You are an idiot,” Yamada says, face turning red in anger.  Is Yamada angry at him?   _Him?_  “I thought _you_ _liked him too_.  No wonder Yutti is so confused.  Stop giving him mixed signals.  Either say yes and actually date him or tell him no and stop stringing him along!”

  
  
He’s at his rope’s end.  He explodes too.  “What?  What are you talking about?  Yuto likes you!  I’m trying to help you two get together!”

 

Yamada does a double take at him, and then a look of horror takes over his face.  “Chinen, all the times he’s asked you to do things, has he once mentioned me?”

 

He racks his brain and grins triumphantly when he remembers one.  “My birthday.  He said you told him I didn’t have plans.”

 

Yamada stares at him, eyes wide, and then his face falls into his hands and he lets out a pained groan.  “You idiot,” he mumbles through his fingers.  “Yutti asked me to help him ask you out.  I’ve been encouraging him because the whole group except Yutti knows you’ve always had a crush on him.”

 

The surprises keep coming it seems.  “Everyone knows?” he asks in a tiny voice.

 

“Of course everyone knows.”  Yamada says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.  Gods, he’s so embarrassed.  “Look, that’s not what’s important.  You like Yutti.”  He waits for Chinen to nod before he continues.  “Yutti likes you-”

 

“Does he really?” he asks, can’t help interrupting for reassurance.  His heart is beating a mile a minute at the possibility that Yuto might like him back.

 

Yamada gives him a long suffering sigh.  “I don’t know how much more obvious he could be.  He asked you out for your birthday and Christmas eve.   _He asked you to go cherry blossom viewing with him.”_

 

Well, when Yamada puts it like that it does seem kind of obvious now.  He really messed up, didn’t he?  Yeah.  Yeah, he did.

 

“Chinen, are you listening to me?”  Yamada says impatiently.  “Yutti is crazy about you but I’m pretty sure that was him giving up.”

 

He stands there a moment longer, chest tightening, heart thudding painfully before he sets off after Yuto.  He hears behind him Keito asking Yamada what that was all about, to which Yamada replied, “Idiots in love.  Can’t believe you and Hikaru figured yourselves out before they did,” but doesn’t care because there’s something more important he has to do.

 

\----

 

Thankfully Yuto takes awhile to pack his bag after practice or Chinen would never have had this chance.  He skids to a stop in front of Yuto right before Yuto exits the building.  Yuto’s eyes widen in surprise but Chinen doesn’t give him the chance to say anything.  Instead he opens his mouth and says, “Yes, I would love to go cherry blossom viewing with you.”

 

Yuto’s smile is strained, his eyes sad.  “Sorry.  I didn’t think before asking but I’m actually really busy.  Maybe next time?”

 

Chinen’s not going to give up.  “Okay,” he says.  “If you’re really that busy, next year let’s go.  But how about dinner?”

 

“Um… I don’t think-”

 

“How about a drink?  Or coffee?”  He’s starting to sound desperate, he knows, but pride be damned if he's going to get Yuto in exchange.

 

Yutu looks down at his feet.  “You don’t have to force yourself,” Yuto says softly, barely audible so that Chinen has to strain to hear him.  “I will always be your friend.”

 

No.

 

_No._

 

“I don’t want to be friends.”  It hits him a second too late that that’s probably not the best thing to say because Yuto deflates in front him.  He panics.  “No!  Don’t- It’s not. I’ve been really, really stupid and I didn’t realize you were asking _me_ out on dates.  I thought it was some weird way getting closer to Ryosuke before you ask him out or something and I was trying to help you guys get together but I know now that was really, really dumb and yeah.  I just- I am not-  I’ve always-” He stops abruptly, takes a deep breath to calm himself.  “The thing is Yutti, _I like you.”_

 

Yuto finally perks up and that sends a wave of relief through him.  “Really?”

 

“Yeah,” he says, suddenly shy.

 

“Oh.”  A beat passes between the two of them.  It’s a little awkward as they stand there but at least it’s all out there now.  And then Yuto looks at him, their eyes connecting, and with a soft smile on his lips he asks Chinen, “Do you want to go view cherry blossoms with me?”

 

Chinen’s answer is an emphatic _yes, I would love to._

 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. It's not as funny as I wanted it to be. And it's not as fluffy as I wanted it to be. I've been writing so much angst lately I wanted something fluffy. I should probably just resign myself to all the angst.
> 
> As always, comments are kudos are _very_ much appreciated.
> 
> I love all of you guys and you guys are all wonderful =)


End file.
